


The New Girl

by total_cas_tastrophe



Category: Frank Iero and the Future Violents (Band), Frank Iero and the Patience, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No My Chemical Romance, Asshole Bob Bryar, Asshole Frank Iero, Asshole Gerard Way, Asshole Mikey Way, Black Parade Era, Bullying, F/M, Frank Iero Is A Sweetheart, Love, Peer Pressure, Sassy, Senior year, Triggers, abused, asshole ray toro, bullied
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/total_cas_tastrophe/pseuds/total_cas_tastrophe
Summary: I suck at descriptions, but the book should be good~Trust me.Emily Pethers is the new girl at Belleview High, she tried to keep to herself, but what happens when she runs into Frank and his group of friends.(This book contains a few triggers)
Relationships: Alicia Simmons/Mikey Way, Frank Iero/Jamia Nestor, Frank Iero/Original Female Character(s), Lindsey Ballato/Gerard Way, Mikey Way/Pete Wentz
Kudos: 5





	1. Im Frank, by the way.

~Tuesday, November 12th, 6:45 am. Emily's first day

Emily's P.O.V.

I could hear the sound of my alarm blaring, but I was reluctant to shut it off because that meant accepting the day has started and I have to face my first day at a new school, exciting? not. It's senior year and I'm starting halfway through the first semester, alone, which means no friends. But I'm used to that anyway.

"Emily shut that damnd thing off before I shove it up your ass!" my dad hollered from down the hall. With a sigh, I slammed my fist down on the snooze button but made no effort to move. A few minutes later, of course, I hear angry feet slapping against the hardwood before my door swings open, to reveal my father, who looks more than pissed "Get the fuck up and ready for school, scum bag" he spits before slamming my door closed again.

Sighing again I sit up and swing my legs over the side of my bed and place my bare feet on the floor. 'another day of hell' I thought to myself and decided I didn't care about my appearance today and threw on an iron maiden hoody and a pair of black skinny jeans, accompanied by a light layer of foundation and black eyeliner. Finally, I slipped on my sneakers and walked out of the house.

On my way, I lit up a cigarette and put on 'Lithium' by Nirvana, when suddenly there was a tap on my shoulder and I nearly jumped out of my skin, I pulled out one of my earbuds and turned around to be met with soft, hazel eyes and a black mohawk with bleached sides, who was just taller than I was. "Sorry, I didn't mean to spook you" he apologized "my friends are ditching today and I see you have a smoke, could I bum one? please" he asked "Uh, yeah sure" I mumbled, pulling out my pack of camels "here you go" he smiled gratefully "thanks a lot, where you headed?" he lit the smoke and inhaled the chemicals "to school" I laughed slightly "oh, right duh" he scratched the back of his neck "so wait are you new or something?" I nodded "yeah" my answer was short "do you want me to show you the way?" his hazel eyes sparkled hopefully "okay, that sounds nice" he smiled at me, I returned it and let him lead the way. "I'm Frank, by the way," he said "Emily" my voice was soft.

"~And this is the cafeteria, this is the library and here we are! the administration office!" he smiled triumphantly, after naming off everything we passed, from the spot we met at to here. 'i wonder why he's being so nice'.

I shook my thoughts and thanked him before entering the small office "Hello, what can I help you with this morning?" the man behind the desk smiled warmly "uh... I'm uh-" "you must me Emily Pethers, yes?" I nodded with a small blush "perfect, I already have everything set for you, here's your schedule with all your classes and times on it. Have a good day!" after thanking him I quickly rushed out of there, only to run into a body.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry" I rushed out, feeling stupid "It's fine" I look up to see Frank "oh, hi Frank" "hi, I wanna see your classes!" he said eagerly "erm.. okay" I pulled the now crumpled piece of paper out of my pocket and handed it to him "cool, we have math and music together!" 'why was he so happy about this?' I thought to myself "well, math is first so we better get going" he said grabbing my arm and pulling me down the hall 'probably cause his friends arent here' I answered my thought.

Math was boring the whole day was boring, I think the most nonboring part was when Frank slipped on a banana peel on our way out of school at the end of the day.

"Ah you think that's funny?" he asked, standing up and dusting himself off "only a little" I giggled to which he shook his head "some people can be so, rude" he placed a hand over his chest in a dramatic way "calm down, drama queen" he smiled at me, his smile was so cute 'no stop thinking like that, he's only hanging with you because his friend arent around'

Suddenly his phone buzzed and he frowned "sorry, it's my buddy. Gotta go" and with that, he was gone and I continued the rest of my walk home, alone.

To my dismay, my father's car was in the driveway when I got back. "Where the fuck have you been" he screamed, obviously drunk "school?" wasn't it obvious. He scoffed "dumb ass, don't even know why you go, y' aren't learning nothing obviously" he slurred, I frowned at his comment and turned to go to my room, but he caught me by my elbow "not so fast, go make dinner" he spat and shoved me towards our grimy kitchen. I just want to be free.

________

It gets better, I promise.


	2. An actual friend?

~Wednesday, November 13th, 7:18 am.

Emily's P.O.V.

"wake the fuck up, you lazy sack of shit!" I hear my father scream from down the hall, I open my eyes in panic but realize his words were semi-true, I was going to be late. I jumped out of my bed and ran to my bathroom, quickly brushing through the knots in my hair after that I threw on a Styx hoodie and some dark-blue skinny jeans, that had some rips. Applying some quick mascara and eyeliner I checked the time again, 7:43, shit!

I pulled on my lightning bolt vans and raced out of the house, ignoring my father's insults he spat at me. The sun was warm but that didn't compensate for the bitter November wind whipping around, I again pulled out a smoke and my mind wandered to Frank for some reason.

'He's probably with his friends, he doesn't need you' I sighed, knowing my thoughts were probably correct. As soon as I saw the school on the horizon I contemplated skipping, but I knew to deal with my father was way worse than facing a day at school.

I walked up the stone steps and pushed open the metal door, welcoming the heat that hit me as I made my way to my locker. "Well, you're new" a deep voice commented, causing me to jump. I looked at the culprit and relaxed slightly, he had a soft smile playing at the corners of his pink lips and in contrast to his ever so pale skin, it looked as if he was wearing lipstick.

My eyes travelled up to his pricing blue eyes, which had some greasy black hair falling in front of one. "Uh, ye.. yeah" I managed to stutter out 'could you have been more awkward' I thought to myself, he smirked "can I get a name to a pretty face like yours?" he questioned, leaning up against the set of lockers "it's um, Emily... and yours?" I countered "Andy, Andy Biersack" he stuck out his hand and well obviously I shook it.

"So what class do you have first, Em, is it okay if I call you Em?" Andy asked as he walked beside me "I have math first and yeah, that's okay" I smiled "oh cool we have the same class!" he sounded eager, I chuckled at his reaction and followed him to class.

Walking in this time I saw Frank, obviously, but this time with two other guys who looked intimidating as hell, we took our seats and I decided to study them more, one had silver hair and a stone-cold glare and the other was heavier set with dirty blond hair and a lip piercing, both look like they could kick my ass to next week... then there was Frank with his not-too-long, fluffy-ish black hair and his soft hazel eyes, sure he had a lip ring too but he didn't look nearly as intimidating as the other two.

"Don't get involved with them," Andy whispered and I looked towards him with a confused expression "what do you mean?" my curiosity getting the better of me, Andy sighed and was about to explain before a set of hands were slammed against my desk. I look up to be met with another set of hazel eyes, but this time they were darker, angrier... borderline hateful.

"Are you and the newbie talking shit over here, Biersack?" he spat, a hint of disgust crossing his eyes as he said Andy's last name "n..no I was just-" "really? because it sounded a lot like shit-talking" he nodded at Andy before turning to me, I gulped "you gonna tell me sugar? or am I gonna have to beat it out of you" he threatened darkly "leave her alone Gerard." Andy defended, so that's his name.

Gerard smirked "I wasn't talking to you, bean-pole, I was talking to the dozy cow who can't speak apparently" he laughed at his, poor excuse, of a joke. He stood there a few seconds longer, arms crossed and looking at me expectantly. "Alright class" the teacher entered and Gerard huffed "see you after class, then, looking forward to it" he smirked before walking back to his desk, where Frank and blondie sat. "I'll keep you safe" Andy whispered, although I highly doubt it.

Surprise surprise, my assumption was correct.

The bell rang for lunch and I made my way to my locker because that's where Andy said he would meet me. I really should have just went to his classroom though because Gerard stuck to his promise.

The moment I got to my locker I was thrown away from it and down to the ground "I never did get your name did I?" I look up from my spot on the ground to see, Gerard, along with Frank, the blond one from math class and two others I didn't know... but had a bad feeling I'd become acquainted sooner than I hoped. 'Why isn't Frank stopping this' I thought to myself but the answer is simple... he doesn't care.

I was lifted by the collar of my sweater and pinned against the wall "so what were you and ballsack talking about?" I hear his friends snicker at the insulting name "why do you care" I struggled to get free "I don't really, but see it's not nice to talk behind someone's back, now is it? Emily. See I don't need you to tell me, I have my ways" my eyes widened as his one hand moved from pinning me to choking me, not in an enjoyable way either.

"W-ell ca-nt real-ly talk while you ch-ch-oke me, c-ca-can I?" I wheezed out, he snarled and removed his hand "all I was told, was to stay away from you guys. N after this fiasco. It won't be a problem" I shoved him off of me "Hey, you don't shove my brother like that!" a slightly skinnier, more attractive version of Gerard, shouted before punching me. I held on to the wall for balance. 

Gerard smirked before walking closer again "if anything, it's Andy you need to watch out for, but on a real note, you can try and stay away all you want, doesn't mean we'll stay away" he smirked and I felt physically sick, he then shoved me and I was attacked with kicks and blows from every direction.

"Hey, Get the fuck off her!" A voice booms, Andy's voice booms. The kicks halt and they move away while starting to laugh "oh emo boy coming to teach us a lesson" a voice I didn't recognize, mocks, "are you okay, Em?" Andy questions, crouching down beside me. The noise had quieted so I decided to look up from my arms, it was just Andy and me. I nodded and sat up, giving a small cry "do you want to ditch the rest of the day?" he offered, to which I smiled "yea, I'd like that"

We made out way out to his car and then he turned to me "your place or mine" my heart rate increased "uh, yours if that's uh okay" I mumbled "Yeah, that's fine"

I should have said no, though. We passed out watching batman and now I was late and I was petrified.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" my dad's voice echoed through the house as soon as he heard the door close "I'm sorry, I went to a friends house and-" he slapped me across my cheek "HA you don't have any friends, you were probably out getting fucked cause that's all your good for, just like your useless mother was."

Tears burned my eyes, but I never let them fall, I couldn't. Showing emotions was showing weakness. So I dealt with it the only way I knew how...

________________________________________________________

Heyyoo so how am I doing so far? I'm always looking for feedback/constructive criticism :) hope you're having a good day!


	3. Not what I expected (pt 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two-part chapter, next one will be up tomorrow

~Friday, December 1st, 8:45 am. First period.

Emily's P.O.V.

I watch as the snow fluttered gently outside of the classroom-window, not paying attention to what was being said by Mr.Greyson, I'm not paying attention to anything. This bull-shit has been going on for pretty much a month now and I have no concentration left what-so-ever.

"Em," my name is whispered from beside me, but I'm too caught up in my thoughts to acknowledge that "Em," the voice said a little louder; "Emily, they half-shouted, nudging me and bringing me back to reality, "hum, yeah?"I turn to meet the worried eyes of Andy "the bell rang are you okay?" his voice holds concern, I offer a reassuring smile "I'm fine, Andy, what schedule day are we on one or two?" I sigh. He looks around for a moment, thinking I presume, before answering "its day two today" I frown at his words "great Language-Arts."

I gather up my books and walk out with Andy to my following class. It's silent until he breaks the deafening silence "Wanna hang out after school? We could go on a drive maybe" he offers, I think for a moment scared of how my dad will react when and if I come back late. "Yeah, I'd like that, sounds nice," he smiles and quickly hugs me before running to his next class, holding my breath as I enter. I'm relieved to find That Gerard has not yet made his way here. Swiftly I make my way to my assigned seat and moments later he's walking in, his hair is slightly longer now and he's dyed it black.

"Hey, freak, why were you hiding from us this morning?" he asked me as soon as he sat down "I wasn't hiding, I just wasn't where you were" I mumble out, laying my head on the desk, he scoffs but before he could say anything Mrs.Neils started speaking "Okay class, today we will be starting our FSE's, you are to choose a book of your liking and write a report on it, this will count as half of your exam mark so I'd advise you all not to slack. It will be a group project" the class erupts into cheers but Mrs. quickly quiets them with her next words"-bassed on your seating arrangements."

I could feel my heart physically stop in my chest at her words. My lungs had been stripped of oxygen and all I could do was stare. I didn't even realize my hand was up in the air, "Yes, Emily?" I nearly register the words as they fall from my mouth "could I work alone on this maybe?" they came out in a jumbled mess, partly from the fear of Gerard sitting beside me and partly from the fear of her saying no, which of course, she did.

"Aww, what, scared to work with little ole' me?" Gerard pouted mockingly, I swallowed thickly and looked away from him "so what" the bell cut me off and before I could start speaking again, Gerard beat me to it: "if we have to be partners, I don't want to hear you speak. I'll tell you what to do and how to do it and you just do it, MK?" he smiled before standing up and walking out of the classroom.

~ 

"No lunch today then?" Andy observes as he found me under the bleachers, smoking, I shook my head dismissively and flick the ash "you okay?" I shrug, I didn't have the motivation to answer verbally right now, "can I bum a smoke?" he pouted playfully, I smile softly and slip one out for him "still wanna hang after school?" he asks hopefully, I nod and he smiles brightly.

My eyes widen at the sound of voices, and I turn slightly to see, non-other, then Gerard and his group. Mikey leans into his brother and whispers something before pointing in our direction... Fucking great, Andy seems to notice as well "don't worry I'll handle them," he mumbles."well", Gerard starts "look whos in our spot Gee." Mikey smirks "leave her alone" Andy snaps out, stepping slightly in front of me. "You don't tell us what to do" Ray laughed, pushing the only thing protecting me away. Bob then pulled me up by my arm's and I let out a painful yelp, jumping away as soon as I had the chance. He just opened my cuts, I can feel it. Everyone looked at me in shock before I ran off, Only Andy following after me.

Frank's P.O.V.

I watched as Andy ran off after her, guilt eating me alive from everything we've done this past month. "Why'd she run off like that, you didn't even do anything" Mikey laughed "she probably went to cry to her mommy" Gerard replied, laughing just as hard "no she probably went to go slit her wrist like the emo she is"

Bob was now on the ground, groaning in pain "what the fuck? Gee!" Bob yelled "there's certain fucking shit you don't joke about, that's one of them fuck face" but what if it wasn't a joke... I let my legs carry me in the direction I saw Emily and Andy runoff in "where are you going, Frank?" Ray calls "bathroom, gotta piss" I lie.

I start wondering how I'm going to find them when I hear soft crying and reassuring whispers from the bathroom next to me, I crack the door slightly, just in time to see Andy turning away from the garbage and pulling Emily into a hug. I'm not sure if it was anger at how well Andy is disguising himself, or if it's jealousy that he gets to make her feel better. I'd like to think it's just the latter although the more I think about it the more I realize it might be a mixture of both.

Gerard wasn't lying to Emily, Andy is someone she should be staying away from. He's not stable nor is he safe, but we've put her in a pretty compromising situation. So who is she to take my word over Andy's at this point?

I panic slightly when I see Andy pull away and lead her to the door, quickly I rush a few feet down the hall and to my locker just in time for the bell to ring. 'Literally 'saved by the bell' I think to myself. My next class is, Geography, with Emily so maybe I can talk to her there.

I walk in and she has already taken her spot at the back corner, nervously I walk up to her, not that I have any other choice though as its the only spot left. 'What do you have to be nervous about, she's the one scared of you' my brain teased me. I took the empty seat next to her and she just about jumped out of her skin "sorry, no other seats" she nods and looks back at the blank worksheet in front of her, all that lies at the top is her name.

Mr.Gahlliger doesn't care about much, as long as you're not disrupting his hangovers, so I took the chance to try and converse with Emily. "Do you need help?" wow what a stupid question, Frank, seriously? She looked up at me with her wide honey-gold eyes, confusion glossing over them "with uh, the worksheet, you haven't written anything yet and um-" her soft trembling voice cut me short "I don't know what I'm doing" she admits, embarrassed, "it's easy really, want me to help?" I ask again, she looks at me a moment longer, before agreeing.

The rest of the class was spent with me explaining and helping her, hopefully also making her realize I'm not the monster she's known for the past month.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback and constructive criticism is always welcome :) have your self a wonderful day/night hope you're enjoying it so far


End file.
